


On Sweat

by DoreyG



Category: DCU
Genre: Arguing, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Poor Barry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sweat

"It's too hot."

"Tell me, Jordan," Sinestro says, almost pleasantly, "do you always whine like this, or is it especially for my benefit?"

"I-" he clamps his mouth shut, on several more provocative things he could say. He may be a dick, but he likes to think that he's not _always_ an idiot, "I'm not whining. Right, Barry?"

"Guys," Barry says, face buried in a pillow, "can we please not do this right now?"

"Hah," he rises up on his elbows, shoots Sinestro a look of triumph that would probably be more effective if it didn't feel like his face was melting, "see? Barry thinks that it's too hot."

"The usual unimaginative viewpoint that I've unfortunately come to expect from you, Jordan," Sinestro sniffs, arching the most aristocratic eyebrow that he's ever wanted to punch, "Mr Allen thinks that you're whining too much, and that it's starting to become frustrating."

"Guys..." Barry sighs, still into the pillow in a despairing fashion.

"Frustrating?" He snaps, stung to temper despite of - perhaps because of, the small logical part of his mind that Sinestro has been cultivating chirps - the pressing heat, "the only thing that's _frustrating_ around here is you."

" _Hal_ -"

"Me?" Sinestro growls, eyes flashing danger as he sits up in the bed - purple skin glinting, just ever so slightly, with sweat, "are your brains even more addled than they are usually, Jordan? How one as impossibly idiotic as yourself can think of accusing me of such a thing is beyond my far superior brain."

" _Thaal_ -"

"You pompous dick-"

"You small-minded, hopelessly arrogant-"

" _Guys_!" Barry snaps, and finally lifts his head from the pillow to glare at them both. He's somewhat surprised when they freeze together, twin expressions of guilt on their faces as they stare at their fluffed-up boyfriend, "look, if you keep arguing like this I'm going to kick one of you out and then none of us will be happy. Alright?"

They stare at each other for a long moment, both thinking through the threat - damn, he never knew Barry had it in him - fully.

"Sorry," he mumbles first, lowering himself back to the bed and pressing his cheek back against the still cool pillowcase.

"My apologies," Sinestro follows smoothly, and also settles back down - presses one slightly possessive hand to Barry's back until he sighs and flops back onto the bed between them, "we did not mean to trouble you so."

Barry only sighs, closes his eyes sleepily and tries his best to settle his face comfortably back into the pillow.

"...It's still too hot, though."

" _Aargh_."


End file.
